


whats your origin here? only time can tell...

by nightmare_nori



Series: origin SMP stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), OriginSMP (roleplay)
Genre: Arachnid, Blazeborn, Elytrain, Endering, F/F, Feline, How Do I Tag, Human, Merling, Phantom - Freeform, Reader-Interactive, Shulk - Freeform, avian - Freeform, i haven't seen any origin smp fics on here, so i wanted to add this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_nori/pseuds/nightmare_nori
Summary: {y/u joined the game}
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), origin smp - Relationship
Series: origin SMP stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176794
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. lets get you logged in

y/u=your username 

y/n=your name 

y/o=your origin 

\-------------------------------- 

select your name and choose wisely, as it will not be able to change it latter 

[y/u] 

your name is y/u Correct? 

yes/no 

[yes] 

great! Now to pick your origin there are a few you can pick from 

  
Enderian: 

+can teleport with enderperls without having any 

+can reach further 

-takes damage while in contact with water 

-is afraid of pumpkins 

Elytrian 

+has elytra wings by nature 

+every 30 seconds, can launch themselves up into the air 

+deals double damage while in elytra flight 

-can only light armor(armor with protection value less or equal to chainmail) 

-takes more kinetic damage 

-receives a stack debuff (slowness & weakness) when in places with a low ceiling 

Arachnid 

+has the ability to climb 

+hinders foes with cobwebs on attack 

Merling 

+can breathe underwater 

+can see underwater 

+can break blocks underwater as if if not in water 

+has increased swim speed 

+does not sink underwater 

_can only hold their breath for a limited time while out of water 

Blazeborn 

+is immune to fire and lava damage 

+deals more damage while burning 

+is immune to poison and hunger status effects 

-start the game in the nether 

-takes damage while in contact with water 

Shulk 

+has 9 additional inventory slots which don’t drop on death 

+natural protection 

+can break stone blocks without a pickaxe 

Phantom 

(can switch in and out of phantom state) 

+can walk through solid blocks while in phantom state 

+is invisible while in phantom state 

-gets hungry over time while in phantom state 

-begins to burn in daylight when not invisible 

-has 3 less hearts of life 

Avian 

+has permanent slow failing 

+is a quicker 

-needs to sleep at high altitudes 

-can’t eat meat 

Feline 

+does not fall damage 

+can jump higher while sprinting 

+has slight dark vision 

+scares creepers away 

-can only mine natural stone when there are most 2 adjacent natural 

Human 

They are the are just like normal players 

[y/o] 

  


  


that’s a good chose! now before you log on to the origin smp, there are a few things for you to know, there are 8 other players on this server, they go by tubbo_, tommyinnit, ranboo, phiza, wilbur soot, jshlatt, jackmanifoldTV, Nihachu and you might know them right now, but when you log on you wont know them any longer... sorry now lets get you logged on 

  


Loding server 5% 

  


Loding username 10% 

  


Loding your origin 20% 

  


Loding players 50% 

Loding special ability 67%

  


erasing your memory 70% 

  


adding your personality 95% 

  


complete 100% 

  


{y/u joined the game} 

  


(hello? can you hear me? good! now yes this is an interactive story there are going to be 10 different paths to take here, you can pick from any of the origins and go to it, and i would love it if you would comment with what you pick each time you read only if you want, there will also be 3 endings for each route) 

(there will be these poll things for anyone who doesn't want to comments, just copy paste these to the search bar)-> https://forms.gle/Kh2swibqQnsKvvab9


	2. [Endering path] {y/u joined the game} Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you stood up taking a better look at the tall dude in front of you. half of his hair and skin was a pure black and the other half white like untouched snow, one of his eyes are red the other one green, but he had purple surrounding him? [` confused, nice, funny,`]

[` `]= talking to yourself

these stories are all from a view of the anther

  


[Enderian] 

  


that's a good chose! now before you log on to the origin smp, there are a few things for you to know, there are 8 other players on this server, they go by tubbo_, tommyinnit, ranboo, phiza, wilbur soot, jshlatt, jackmanifoldTV, Nihachu and you might know them right now, but when you log on you wont know them any longer... sorry now lets get you logged on 

  


Lodding server 5% 

  


Lodding username 10% 

  


Lodding enderian into fail 20% 

  


Lodding players 50% 

  


Lodding special ability 67%   


  


erasing your memory 70% 

  


adding your personality 95% 

  


complete 100% 

  


{y/u joined the game}   


  


"-ey? hey you there? oh good your waking up." you got up into a sitting position looking around, it's raining and your under a tree and sitting on grass. you turn to see someone [`probably the person who why just talking to me`] "uh hi? sorry i don't know where am..." 

  


"oh right! haha sorry... your on origin smp i think that's what it's called, i don't Rember really, i would go ask someone but it's raining and i don't fell like taking damage to find out..." you stood up taking a better look at the tall dude in front of you. half of his hair and skin was a pure black and the other half white like untouched snow, one of his eyes are red the other one green, but he had purple surrounding him? [` confused, nice, funny,`] 

  


"oh right my name is ranboo by the way, i probably should have started with that" [`so his name is ranboo`], "so whats your name?" ranboo asked "oh yeah i'm y/u, but please call me y/n, sorry got distracted for a bit there"   


  


"no it's fine, but can i ask what your origin is? becuse you were taking damage before i got you out of the rain" [`origin? oh right my origin!] "oh i believe it was endering? sorry i'm just vary awkward, also you said you'd go ask someone where we are who else is here? and what is your origin?"

  


"oh yeah there's 7 other people here, tommy who is an avian i think he's going to get jack out of the nether since he is a blazeborn, then there's niki who's a merling she can't usually go on land but since it's raining she's uh some whare i don't get to talk to her vary often cause i can't go in water"

  


"then there's philza who is probably flying around or looking for something, tubbo's a shulk and is making a tree house somewhere, jshlatt is an arachnid i think, i don't know where he is... oh yeah im also an Endering" he seems to be fairly talkative 

  


"w-well it's nice to meet yo-" you were cut of by a loud buzz, well two loud buzz's. one came from your pocket/pouch, the other from ranboo's pocket. you felt in your pocket/pouch which had a metal phone looking thing. you opened it to a chat thing that said

  


<Nihachu> hey does anyone have any iron i can use?

  


<wilbur> oh yeah! i have some you can use

  


<Nihachu> oh thank you wilbur!

  


"it's a communicator" you yelped from the sudden sound of ranboo "oh sorry! i didn't mean to scare you, but the phone thing is called a communicator, try using it"

  


you looked back to your 'communicator' finding a ` type here` box. [ `ok start simple y/n`]

  


<y/u> hello?

  


<tubbo> oh hi! your new aren't you?

  


<y/u> uh yes, i am!

  


<philza> hey there where are you exactly? i want to say hello in person

  


<y/u> uhh? i'm under a tree, i don't know where... sorry

  


<ranboo> she/he/they/it(?) are with me, here are the the cords ### ### (i don't know how cords work ;-;)

  


there wasn't anything really on the communicator` just contacts and the inventory that all games i play have. i looked up to see a guy with blond hair a bucket hat and just alot of green and gray clothing with gray wings, but he was sounded by blue and yellow[` a survivor, elder, wisdom, trys to be kind`]

  


"oh hi!" you said as you jumped up from where you sat on the grass, [` well that was fast `] "your y/u right?" he asked as he tucked his gray wing behind his back, "uh yes but please call me y/n, it's more comfortable " ranboo was just standing there waiting for the rain to stop, staying silent as he stood. [` kinda creepy ] "well my names phil, well we welcome you to the origin smp, that fact your hiding under a tree i would assume your and endering?" you stood wide eyed [` how did he know that? `]

  


"uh yes i am, but how did yo-" he cut you off by speaking up "well you didn't go out and look for others because it's raining. and the only two who can't touch water are enderings and blazeborn, but your not in the nether your in the over world. so you must be endering" you just stood shooked [` wow he's vary smart `]

  


just as you were about to ask about the others it stopped raining "oh it stopped raining" [` wow stating the obvious, nice `]. "it has well would you like to come with me and meet tubbo?" phil asked, "or we could go build a house for you" ranboo stated

  


  1. go with phil and meet tubbo


  1. go build a house with ranboo


  1. go explore on your own



  
(If you comment thank you =] )

( just to note if the path you picked is not the path the story goes down, it is because of the majority vote was for one of the others )

[here is the link incase people don't want to comment] -> https://forms.gle/rdPrQAn8SYEAWjo79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {the next chapter is for eltrian route, it might take a week or two to post cause I am middle schooler and I do have stuff to do... school sucks ;-; but thank you for reading =]}


End file.
